Were Scare Tactics
by Ififall
Summary: Brett/Mason Fanfiction. When Brett growls away every Guy at Sinema, Mason tries online dating. It's one disaster after another until one of Mason's potential Boyfriends decides to take a risk, and tell him the Truth...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Strong language.

* * *

It took nearly getting killed by a Dread Doctor creation, but Mason Hewitt could finally say that Sinema was his kind of club. He was getting used to the Bright lights and being around Half Naked Guys with their asses on show. While Liam was flirting with Hayden, Brett grabbed Mason gently by the shoulders and guided him to a table.

"Help yourself to a shot" Brett said, pointing to the Blue coloured glasses on the table.

Mason leaned forward peering at which glass to take, when he saw a Guy shyly wave at him. To Brett's annoyance, Mason put the glass down and stared back at the Guy. He looked around to check that the Guy wasn't waving at someone else. He pointed at Brett.

* * *

"Do You like **him?"** Mason sliently mouthed.

The Guy shook his head and Mason put his glass down and went to see the Mystery Guy. The Guy looked out of place for Sinema. He was dressed in a Khaki hat, Matching Jacket and Dark Blue Jogging bottoms. Mason wondered how this Guy got in in the first place.

"Cool Clothes" Mason fibbed.

* * *

"Thanks, I like... wanted to stay under the radar" The Guy said.

"Are You an Army Guy?" Mason asked intrigued.

"No...I hunt" The Guy said. This led to an Half an hour chat, at the back of the Club. The Guy was called Clay. His Dad liked to Hunt Were's but he didn't want to.

* * *

"That's really sweet" Mason said patting Clay's arm.

"Well, I don't want my new torch to go to waste. It detects Animals when they travel on ground at Day or night. Take a look" Clay said.

He reached out to get his torch, only to get punched in the stomach and thrown across the room.

* * *

"Brett he wasn't about to, or hurting me" Mason said appalled.

"What the fuck did he take out of his pocket?" Brett growled.

"A torch"

"That's still weird and if **you ask me**...I'm a torch is Still a cause for concern" Brett said.

* * *

From then on, Mason chose not to ask Brett at all. Sinema was out of the Question. He and Liam would have to check out some more bars. But it would only be a Matter of time before Brett found out and tried to go with them.

"What about the LGBT club at school?" Liam asked. "I'll stop by with you"

"I'm actually gonna go on a dating site" Mason told his friend.

* * *

" **Online** , No. Mason that's just asking for trouble"

"We're Both Eighteen! It's Not any Trouble if I meet them in a public place. A fair Ground, A Mall...a Coffee shop. If we don't click, that's that"

"And if they're Fifty years Old with Ten Kids?" Liam said.

* * *

"Age is just a number and I think I'd be a great Step-Dad" Mason chuckled.

Liam made him promise that Once he'd got a got a Date He'd tell him or his parents. After putting his profile up on a less popular, but cosy appearing site he'd got responses from older Guys, but Ignored most of them. Two Weeks later He got a message from a Twenty one year old Guy called Trevor. He had a picture that looked real. They responded back and forth. Trevor was a Part-time student and worked at a Bakery.

 _"Does that mean I'll get a Cake on the first date?"_ Mason Text.

* * *

" _If I like you, you'll get a lot more than that!"_ came the response.

Liam didn't have to go. His Father drove him there.

"Good Luck Kiddo" His Father said with a "Go Get Them" nod.

"Thanks" Mason said. He got out of the car and checked that he had his wallet. He'd agreed to meet Trevor at a great place that he'd recommended. He got a table near to the Window. He didn't want to order anything until Trevor got there. But Twenty minutes went by. Mason was surprisingly was given a Free cup of Hot Chocolate in a Mug shaped like a **B**. Thirty minutes...then a hour went by. There was still no Trevor, and His Dad had left by then. He tried to call Trevor, but there was no answer.

He let the Trevor Fiasco go, and Quickly moved on to a Guy called Jonah Tibau. Mason was surprised by how open Jonah was. Jonah had been bullied and had had Depression as a younger Teenager. Now he was working as Youth Counsellor.

* * *

"Are you sure, that you wanna meet a Guy that's like depressed?" Liam asked.

"When he was **Younger**. He's beaten it now" Mason said.

They agreed to meet at a shopping Centre. Liam came for support. They sat around until Liam was Angrily sipping his third Slurpie. He then pointed at Mason's cup which they noticed had a note on it saying" **From T?"**

* * *

"Wasn't this Guy's second name a T? He's fucking around with you" Liam said.

"Let's just go" Mason said.

Getting more Dismayed by the day, Liam suggested that he give up the dating for a while. Mason couldn't help but agree, until he was sitting next to Brett Talbot by the bleachers one day.

* * *

"I...I've Heard about your Online Adventures" Brett said quietly.

"You heard wrong" Mason said with a shrug.

"Give it time. The third time could be a charm" Brett told him, getting up.

* * *

That convinced Mason to try one more time. A month Later on the same site as before.

The Third Guy's name was John Young. In his Mid Twenties. He loved outdoor sports. He was a Student and Motivational Speaker. Liam laughed at that Job. To see if his point worked Mason invited Brett along to possibly help.

"I'm surprised you asked me" Brett said as they got into his car.

* * *

" **It's the last** time I'm doing this so..." Mason said.

They'd agreed to meet at a Ice skating rink. Mason would give him half an hour. That was it. He didn't tell John about his previous bad luck. The Clocked Ticked, past the Date time. Mason was annoyed. But he did Text John, asking him where he was. He was puzzled when he got this message.

 _"I'm in the Toilet. Please come alone"_

* * *

Mason didn't want his dating life to Literally be the Death of him., And he should have learned his lesson from Lucas. It was easy to get away from Brett. He was teaching a Skinny Red-head how to Skate. He began walking away when the Tall Were called his name.

"Brett, I just need Toilet Time" Mason said.

Brett nodded calmly and kept his eyes on Mason while his hands were around the Red-head's waist.

* * *

Mason walked into the toilet and looked around. There was a Guy washing his hands, but Mason started pushing back Cubicle doors.

"Mason he told me to tell you to look at my hat" The stranger said pointing at the **"A"** on his Cap.

"What?"

* * *

"Mason you paused and looked when you came in. You were right the first time"

Mason looked back at the Stranger washing his hands. The Guy dried his hands. Then he took his Grey Cap off. He was well Gelled Brunette, with Dark toned Fashioned Sense and welcoming Hazel Eyes.

"John!...it's great to meet you. Why aren't we out there Skating and Dating?" Mason asked.

* * *

"Because I got the fright of my Life Last night...I don't know if I should even be telling you this"

"What?"

John picked up the plastic Bin and put it by the door.

* * *

"Yesterday Ironically, I was getting my Clothes together for this Date. When I got knock on my door, at **One** in the morning..."

"You were that excited you were getting your clothes ready at One?" Mason said.

"Listen, that's not the strangest Part. I get a knock on my door. From this Designer wearing, arrogant Beverly Hills Nine Zero Two One Zero Spoiled Brat. He was huge. He told me that you were taken.

"Me? That I was taken? Are you sure?" Mason asked in shock.

* * *

John nodded.

"He had pictures of you on his phone and everything. He told me that you and him were serious. That there was a Mis-communication. He said that If I liked being able bodied I'd do the right thing and forget about you" John said.

Mason nodded...his anger ticking to boiling point.

* * *

He clicked on his phone and went onto the local Beacon Hill Newspaper, where it showed a Picture of the person that he was sure was responsible.

"Was the Designer Spoiled Brat this Guy?" Mason asked pointing to Brett.

John nodded. " **Yeah.** That's the asshole that threatened me at One in the morning" John said.

* * *

Mason thanked him. He apologised A Thousand times, and stormed out of the toilet. He took a Deep breath and started Skating by himself, until he felt himself being swerved around.

"Are you okay? For what it's worth you're Intended Date is missing out" Brett said with a polite nod.

His Body language was earnest. His smile seemed to be honest. Mason had to hand it to the Guy. Talbot was a Damn good **actor.** He wanted to prove that he could be a better one.

* * *

"I'm just never going to find the one. Am I? Is it me Brett? Be honest with me" Mason said, leaning into the Well Built Were.

"You're Flawless. Don't ever doubt yourself" Brett said patting his back.

This was Mason's chance. He pulled Brett by his Jacket and kissed him on the mouth quickly. He wasn't sure if Brett would take the bait. Satomi's Beta pulled away first, flustered, and red faced.

* * *

 _"Mason_..." Brett said in a hushed tone.

"Brett did you mean it, when you said I was flawless?" Mason asked.

"Indefinitely" Brett told him holding him closer.

* * *

Mason pulled away, but Squeezed his hand.

"Then...take me back to your place" Mason asked.

"Well...I...I don't want you to feel...like...I understand Guys have had a History doing this to you...and I wouldn't want you to assume..." Brett started to say.

* * *

"I know that's why like the Great Nate Diaz said, I'm not Surprised. Is there a Key to your room? So we can have fun? **Indefinitely**?" Mason asked.


	2. Reality Bites Back

**A/N:** Strong language.

* * *

A/N: From Brett's POV...

* * *

 **A/N:** Lyrics in **Bold** are an Alternate version of the song Thoughtless by the Band Korn.

* * *

" _ **Your Hate cannot be bound,**_

 _ **I will soon be drowned,**_

 _ **by the New lover you're Gaining,**_

 _ **So you will try to tear me down**_

 _ **Take Brett's Were straight to the Pound,**_

 _ **As you seduce for meaning"**_

* * *

So here Brett was, sitting the sofa with none other than Supernatural Seeker cutie, Mason Hewitt. He was glad Mason had no Supernatural ablities. He couldn't tell that Brett's pulse was racing and his mouth was dry. If he'd known what Mason had wanted to do earlier he would have dragged Lori home early to help him clean up the house. Satomi's pack always had kept the place in good condition. But now Mason was here, Brett wished that he'd polished the floors.

Brett nuzzled his nose onto Mason's shoulder as they watched Television. He offered the online lurker a drink. He refused and stroked Brett's chest. Talbot, gulped.

* * *

"Brett you're seriously going to have to teach me how to get a Boyfriend"

"I don't have to teach you a thing. You've got Guys eating out of your hand" Brett said, failing to mention that **he** was one of them.

"What do you look for in a Guy Brett?" Mason asked.

"It depends" Brett said watching Mason fall on the carpet. He thought the Younger Boy had dropped something at first, until he could feel Mason's hands creeping along his legs.

* * *

"Mason you're a Great Guy. You don't have to overcompensate, just because..." Brett bit back his words with a sigh as Mason began to kiss his stomach. He never realised how soft Mason's lips were before now.

Dammit he should have worked out after Lacrosse Practise.

He couldn't hear any signs of being interrupted. He lifted his T-shirt up slightly, as Mason's glorious mouth moved his way up to Brett's nipples.

* * *

"Let's go through the Guys that turned me down" Mason said suddenly.

"Umm,...right" Brett said leaning forward to kiss him.

" **John,** maybe he had Motivational Customer to help?"

"Hmmm" Brett said trying to listen, but focusing more on Mason's hand sliding up and down his leg. As soon as Mason neared his crotch, Brett's mind was beginning to go blank.

* * *

" **Jonah,** he could have been depressed. But what about **Trevor?** That's the one Guy I'm stuck on..." Mason said Blowing a Raspberry into Brett's lower stomach. It made his stomach Gurgle.

"Maybe I should call him"

"No!...I mean what's Trevor's excuse? A burnt out cake? A complaint from a customer over a Rat in a Panini?The Guy was a Bakery low rent failure that would have been a waste of your precious time" Brett said. He rubbed Mason's hand. He watched the Teen take his hand away and lean on his knees.

* * *

"Brett I never told you **where** Trevor worked"

"You must have mentioned it to Liam then, when he went with you..."

"I didn't. Because on the first Trevor Date, I took my Dad with me" Mason said.

* * *

Brett pulled his T-shirt down and Mason got up and glared at him. He had to make something up. And quickly, before Mason finally realised what he'd been doing for the past Three Months.

"You must have put it on your profile. Look I admit I **might** have taken a naughty little look at it..."

Mason smirked.

* * *

"I didn't put any other Guys details on my profile. Just admit it. You paid someone to hack into my Profile and get access to Guys I was dating didn't you? Then your Weird, Patronizing, Sadistic ass found out where these Guys lived and you harrased them into disappearing... **didn't you**?!" Mason shouted.

Brett sighed. "Mason I live in a Pack house. It would benefit you if you kept your voice down. I mean...you don't want your private obscene Activities broad-casted..."

"JUST ANSWER THE FUCKING QUESTION TALBOT!" Mason shouted.

* * *

Those words resulted in Brett pinning Mason to the wall, picking him up softly and throwing him over his shoulder. The smaller teen struggled, but Brett knew that he had no chance of getting away. They were both embarrased. He had no idea which part of his pack heard what. Brett carried the screeching human to his room. Because of Mason's squirming Brett ending up dumping him on the Bed with a thud.

He closed and locked the door. Pacing, trying to get his explainations into order, while Mason came out with Betrayal lines that irritated him.

"How could you do this to me? I thought we were friends"

* * *

"We are. I did...everything I did, online **and** in Real life, I did to protect you"

"Bull-shit. You just did it to laugh about me with your friends. Have a good gossip in the canteen did you? Watching me get rejected over and over? Running out of Pick up lines for Girls and Guys now? So you thought you'd fuck with my love life..."

"Hewitt don't kid yourself. You're dating life was in Tatters way before I stepped in. You should be Thanking me"Brett said stiffly, sitting on his Bed Drawer.

* * *

He watched Mason snigger so hard that he was almost laying on his Bed, and all Brett wanted to do was attack him with licks and kisses. But Brett banged his hand on the Drawer to Control himself.

"Woah...Are you okay? Anyway...Thank You? Brett where's my apology. Not just to me, but to all the Guy's you've harrased. I'm surprised they haven't pressed charges..." He began..

"With **What money**? Mason, that Trevor was suspect...I mean owning a Bakery in your Early Twenties? Jonah the walking Disaster area...He started self harming at Sixteen and hasn't stopped, despite what he's told you..." Brett said.

* * *

"I'm sure that you stalking and bullying him hasn't helped matters"

"And as for **John Young** , Child of the state. Adolescent charge sheet from here to Ohio. These Guy's weren't worth your energy. Relax. Satomi and Lori are coming soon, you can stay for Dinner. Admit it. It's the best offer you've had in months" Brett said typing on his phone.

"Brett stand up" Mason asked.

* * *

"Mason I'm not playing these childish, juvenile bitchy games with you" Brett said still typing.

"Brett I said **get up** , or I'll get every member of your pack in here right now" Mason warned.

Brett slowly stood to his feet rolling his eyes.

"Thank you. "I want you to stand there, look me in the eyes and tell me why you're so hell-bent on destroying my love life" Mason asked.

Brett crossed his arms and chuckled at the ceiling.

* * *

Destroy? Don't make me laugh. Mason without **my association** you wouldn't be able to get in anywhere. After the Sinema incident, you're a joke. A Supernatural hitmen and part time loser magnet. Do know what Chimera's are saying about you? This desperate ploy and profile online?

 **Why?**

Why Date online? It's Tawdry. It's cheap and tacky. It's beneath you. I can't believe Liam went along with this crap. But then again this is Dumb-ass Dunbar we're talking about. It Makes you seem boring and tasteless. Even McCall will cringe when he finds that out. What's next Mason going next to the Bouncers at Sinema and prostituting yourself for dimes?

"I'm not sorry, I'm glad I found your profile. I'm pleased that I found your Dirty Little Punters. I gave your Hook ups bait, and got as Nasty as **I had to** , to keep them at bay. I'm trying to help you, you whiny naive delusional ungrateful newly turned Banshee. I protected you from yourself. And I'll continue to do so..." Brett said.

He went towards the bed and reached out for Mason's hand, using the hand he had his phone in.

* * *

His heart sunk when Mason backed away from him, like he was a unmasked Dread Doctor.

"You're insane. Stay away from me. I **never** wanna see you. Ever Again"

"That's a little Melodramatic" Brett smirked.

* * *

"That's not. This is!" Mason said. He grabbed Brett's IPhone and threw it into the window. Glass sprayed everywhere. Mason calmly stepped away from the flying glass and shook shards off of his clothes. Brett could feel tiny pieces of glass pricking his arm, but he ignored tinges of pain and went straight to Mason's side.

"Are you hurt?" He asked him, concerned.

Mason ignored his question. "If I even see you in the same Area code as me. I'm calling the cops" Mason said.

* * *

He got up and walked out. Brett was in the middle of running down the stairs to catch up with Mason, when he was intercepted by a shocked Lori and an extremely angry and confused Alpha who wanted to know who was destroying their house from the Inside out.


	3. Your Alpha's Plan A

A/N: Strong Language.

* * *

Satomi's Eyes glared a vicious red. She'd been out most of the time while He and Mason had been arguing. But she heard some things and felt the Avalanche of Hate rolling from Mason's Body. She sat there, with a Parker pen in one hand. Her other fist was clenched over a Bundle of Paper work that Brett kept Glancing at.

"I'm sorry Satomi, how much did you hear?" Brett asked.

" **Enough** " She said quietly.

* * *

"I'll Fix the window"

"This isn't about the **window** Brett. Mr McCall has been in contact. You've been hunting Strangers at night, On Non Full Moon nights. Harassing complete strangers to Embarrass a Mr Mason Hewitt. I take it that Mason is now a bigger Irritant than Liam?" Satomi asked.

"That's not the case"

"You must have held Hatred for Mason. Enough to demean him and take away potential Partners that have shown great interest in him" Satomi said.

* * *

"I did no such thing Satomi. My actions have been greatly exaggerated"

"Which Part?" Satomi asked.

Brett stayed silent. There was no innocent answer that would set him free from Satomi's punishment. **It was all true**. He got Nolan Ross a Computer Geek to hack into Mason's profile. He had typed down the name of every Guy that viewed, did a "Thumb's up" and or Contacted Mason through email. He'd even found Mason's post-man and equired about The Hewitt's family mail. Just in case a Try-hard future Boyfriend tried to send him Romantic letter.

It was something that Brett would have done. It was something he still could do...

"Satomi Please can I borrow one of your Parker Pens if I could?" Brett asked.

* * *

"Mr McCall's requested to Ban you from pack Meetings in future. I said I'd talk to you. You've never found Pack meetings Particularly enlightening anyway. At Six, on Monday evening you have MMA training with your Sister. Don't be late. Mr Thompson will be expecting you" Satomi said.

She said that he could leave. Brett stared at her and paused. "Is there anything else expected of me?" Brett said, leaning foward.

"No...that is all" Satomi said.

* * *

Brett was Surprised, but didn't stick around just in case. It was a Quiet Weekend. Monday rolled on. He try to get Mason's attention on the Lacrosse field, lifting up his Jersey to wipe his chest or winking whenever he tried to meet his eyes. But all he got was Liam's glares. It was obvious that Liam was on McCall's leash, otherwise he would have tried to tear Brett to shreds by now.

After School, He changed into a Blue T-shirt and loose fitting Jogging bottoms. Last week had been so Tense. Maybe punching pads and Kicking his Little Sister's shin pads would be a Stress reliver. He went to the Training room and shook hands with Mr Thomspon. The lively southern MMA Instructor that had been teaching them for a few months. He turned towards Lori only to see her standing next to, and talking to Mason.

 **Mason?**

* * *

Brett slid next to the wall. His throat collapsed in on itself. He couldn't breathe. He saw Lori nodding She was calling him over. But he stayed rooted to the spot. Then Mason said something, But Brett was too stressed out to understand the words. He focused on Mason's mouth, thinking about the way the Guy kissed him on the Ice skating Rink. His mind went back to Mason at his place, getting on his knees as Brett lifted up his shirt, waiting for Mason to...

"Hey Brett, I hope that...you're cool with me being here" Mason said.

"Yep...Yes...Yeah **completely cool.** How was your journey? Doesn't your Dad have a Toyota? Are you thirsty?...I'm sorry, I just need to apologise and..."

* * *

Brett was babbling. He didn't think this moment could get anymore awkward.

"I'm not Thirsty, but you can get a drink for my Training Partner" Mason said.

Brett didn't want to serve Liam but he would. If it made Mason happy, he'd be Liam's butler. But only for a week or so, he didn't want Liam getting used to special Treatment.

* * *

"Sure what does Liam want?" Brett asked.

"Brett...it's not Liam" Lori said with an apologetic glance at the floor.

"Well then, who's here?" Brett asked thinking it could be Corey, but he doubted it.

That's when he heard footsteps. He thought about going back upstairs, but Satomi would only be waiting for him. As soon as Brett saw him he recognised him instantly. And feelings of leaving Quickly turned to flash images of Brett running over and punching this Guy in the face.

* * *

"Hi Brett, you may remember me as the Guy you roughed up at One in the Morning. I'm the last Guy that Mason was supposed to meet online. I'm John Young" John said holding out his hand.

Brett didn't shake it.

"While I'm here, I'm also the Guy that told Mason about your Date Cycle of Terror. You know the way you'd hassle Mason's dates? Now you've been exposed, Mason and Myself can finally have our first Date here and get to know each **other properly**. Now be a Good little Boy and shake my hand" John said walking towards him.

* * *

Brett had to leave before he bit John's hand off.

"I'll get that **drink** for you Sir" Brett said icily, making his way to the kitchen he looked in the cupboards, only to find that Satomi had hidden the bleach.

Shit.


	4. MMA Hate Date

A/N: Strong Language.

* * *

A/N: Song in **Bold** is an Alternative version of "Think Twice" By the Band EVE 6.

* * *

 _ **"No full moon, the Fury explodes his pulse,**_

 _ **Does he need you, the way that Brett does,**_

 _ **Breathing in, Wolfsbane,**_

 _ **Was Heaven, compared to this pain,**_

 _ **Brett's sick, the rage is so Physical.**_

 _ **Think Twice before you touch his Guy"**_

* * *

A/N: From Brett's POV.

* * *

The Torture began from the minute he went back to the training room. The MMA Teacher, Mr Thompson got everyone to introduce themselves. Talbot had already "Read up" on John, he knew all he needed to about the Troubled former Teenage thief, born in Nebraska. He listened to Lori introduce herself.

"And you young man?" Mr Thompson asked.

"We've **all** met" Brett said.,

* * *

"Everyone else did it. Humour us" John said. Brett hated the way that John tried to speak for everyone.

Brett gave a casual Introduction. He wanted to introduce himself as Mason's MMA Trained, Devenford attending Supernatural current Boyfriend. But if he did that, Mason would never speak to him again for sure.

"Okay Guys, on the Mats please" Mr Thompson said.

* * *

And the Two Hours of Hell began. Brett got through the Guys stretching. John was constantly patting Mason on the shoulder to show him how to stretch. Did he think Mason was stupid or something? He could sense Mason's heart pound every time John smiled at him. Brett stretched and told himself that Liam's best friend was going through a phase, which would end as quickly as it started.

The Kickboxing was easy. Mason stayed as far away from Brett as possible, which did Piss Brett off, but he couldn't blame him. With Kick-boxing, Brett could just sense Mason being focused and trying to put an impressive amount of force into each throw.

* * *

"I'm awful!" He could hear Mason groan.

"Don't be silly you're doing great" John said. Brett could tell that Bastard was lying.

As long as there were Shin pad and Boxing gloves involved Brett felt like he could get through watching this cosy date. That is until Mr Thompson introduced Grappling. Brett leaned over to look at the couple, getting confused when John grabbed Mason's hand. He couldn't sense Mason in any pain, but he wanted to put a stop to that **immediately.**

* * *

He heard John say that he didn't have an MMA experience, but as soon as he saw John throw Mason on the mat, and climb on top of him, he knew Mr Young was bull-shiting. Mason landed on the mat with a thud. Brett paused himself on training. He was going to check up on him, that is until Lori ruined it.

She grabbed his arm. "Don't even think about it"

"John's rag-dolling him" Brett whispered.

* * *

"Brett get it into your Stubborn skull. Mason can't stand you. **It sucks** , but it's true we can both feel it" His Sister said.

He knew she was right and shot a dirty look at John before getting his Sister in a Kimura. Watching Mason and John Training was like getting prodded with a Bed of thick metal rusty needles all over his body. John had Mason in Armbars, where he pulled Mason's arm up in-between his crotch and twisted it. He let Mason put him in a Triangle. So his head slid into the Teenagers legs.

When John sprang out of the Triangle, he straddled himself on top of his date and winked at him.

* * *

"Mason I think I'm gonna need a cigarette after this" John said.

"Does that mean I'm a good MMA Training Partner"

"You're the **best** I've had" John said, lending Mason a hand he pulled the Teenager from the floor.

* * *

"And we're done Folks. You did Great! Thanks for coming!" Mr Thompson said.

He saw the Happy love-birds get their phones out, probably to exchange more contact details. Lori called him to help out with the mats. But Brett couldn't. Now the lesson was over John's destruction was firmly in his sights. He had to get out, before he made a total fool of himself...again. He went to his room Level Bathroom. He locked himself inside, vomited up his Breakfast and sat on the cold polished floor.

He couldn't say how long he'd sat there. The truth was he didn't care. He didn't want to face anyone. He'd stay here, smelling of puke with his Hair dishevelled and sticking out at odd angles. He could feel the vomit running down his chin. There was a mirror, but he couldn't be bothered to get up.

* * *

If only **Dunbar** could see him now...

He groaned as he heard a knock on the door.

"I'm Busy" He shouted.

* * *

"Brett I can smell the state that you're in. Open the door" Satomi said gently.

Sure he was disgusted at the way his Alpha was was going to see him. But he needed to ask her questions. He wanted to know **why.** He wiped his chin. He raised he long arms up and slid open the lock.

"You're so Clever" Brett began. "Cutting off my Trust fund would have stung less. Cutting my **arm** would have been less painful. Couldn't you just rip up the Three Day Grace Tickets? You could have banned me from the spare Lexus. You should have Taken away my privileges..."

"You single handedly took away your own privileges" Satomi said hovering beside the door.

* * *

" **How?"** Brett croaked.

"Being Mason's friend...or becoming more than that, is a Privilege. Not a right. Just because you like him. You can't feel like **you own him** because of it. Your feelings are supposed to make his life better. You can't use your emotions as a jail cell and force him to stay alone forever"

"He's not alone. Mason has me" Brett said pointing to his chest.

* * *

"You're not..." Satomi began.

"What did I do that was so wrong? I mean honestly? It is wrong to want someone this much? It is wrong to look out for them and want to keep them to yourself **all the time**? Satomi I'm not trying to keep Mason as prisoner, that would be disgraceful..."

"But threatening Strangers Brett? Have you told Mason about your True intentions?" Satomi asked.

* * *

"I can't"

"Then how do you expect Mason to understand that your Intentions are **Good.** All he can see from you is vicious bullying behaviour. You're constantly trying to thwart his personal relationships. Then he confronted you, you had the audacity to tell him that he was desperate and cheap. Alluding that he was some type of **Prostitute** all because he wanted to find a loving Partner"

"I didn't mean it like that. I didn't hunt the Guys down...I just..."

* * *

"In this situation are you **ever** going to take responsibility?" Satomi asked.

"One wouldn't do that to their worst enemy. What you did was exceptionally cruel. The Irony is that your so **possessive** over Mason that you refuse to see the hell that you created for him"

Satomi stopped. She pulled on a Glove stepped in and flushed the toilet.

* * *

"We can breathe easier now" She said with a smile. She offered her hand. But his hands were dirty. Brett slowly, and with discomfort, stood up and washed his hands. He splashed water over his face and turned towards Satomi who was watching him with Curiousity.

"I can't function. Seeing him with someone else" Brett said simply.

* * *

"In that case I won't invite the couple to anymore MMA Classes. Satomi said.

" **Much** Appreciated. I'll contact Mason from afar, and I'll apologize for the hurt I caused him" Brett said with a determined nod.

He couldn't wash away the anguish in his eyes, but he tried to wipe away the vomit on his shirt. He didn't want the Pack to see him looking like a Tramp.

* * *

"I'll tell the rest of the pack to Meditate briefly" Satomi said, seemingly reading his mind.

"Thank you" Brett said. He bowed slightly to meet her eyes, then straightened himself up and began to walk out.

"Aren't you going to Re-adjust your **hair**?" Satomi asked.

* * *

"I just want to retire to bed. But...Maybe should go more Risque, and shock the whole of Devenford with a spiky, Hardcore edgy look?" Brett teased.

"Forget Devenford. I don't think **Mason** would approve of that" Satomi said.

"He...he talks about me?" Brett said, he didn't understand why he was so shocked. He'd heard Mason compliment him before, but it sounded astounding coming from his Alpha.

* * *

"I may have chanced upon Mason discussing your looks frequently. Apparently in his opinion your hair's your **Best feature**. You may want to maintain that Trade-mark, for Mason's sake" Satomi said.

"I see. Thank you" Brett said. Feelings of hope were now bubbling in his chest.

His Alpha shut the door as Brett turned on the shower and opened the cupboard. He stared at the shelf of shampoo and hair gels even started to check out Lori's "Don't touch!" products in the process.


	5. Human or Not?

A/N: Strong Language.

* * *

 **A/N:** Lyrics in **Bold** are an alternate Version of "Swing Swing" By the Band "All American Rejects"

* * *

 _ **His Best Friends are paired up**_  
 _ **He's dreaming of love,**_  
 _ **Brett chased away all the Guys,**_  
 _ **Emotions they stir**_  
 _ **Optimism is gone.**_  
 _ **The nights are cold**_  
 _ **Mason is left untouchable,**_

 _ **Did you think that he would sob,**_  
 _ **And call you on the phone?**_  
 _ **Do you know what it feels like,**_  
 _ **Being alone?**_

 _ **Mason will find someone new...**_

* * *

He didn't know where to start. The MMA Training had been a great Ice-breaker. They'd gotten to touch each other on a Physical Level, and Mason wasn't complaining. He was afraid that John might have seen him as weak or a Terrible fighter. But He relaxed when his partner shrugged it off.

"I train with worse everyday. But the MMA Session wasn't really about MMA"

"It wasn't?" Mason said.

* * *

"No way, it was about getting closer to you, which was the Highlight of my week" John said.

This Guy was **smooth**. Mason assumed being a Motivational Speaker had something to with it. They were at a Cafe that was one of John's Choices. It was an old Fashioned Sixties Diner place. The seats were lined Puffy red and soft. The floor was Chequered with White and Black Tiles. John talked about his job and how he liked helping people.

"It's not the only Job I have. But with Public Speaking, It's always so inspirational to talk to people in need. Especially kids" He said.

* * *

"Maybe you should come over to Beacon Hills High sometime" Mason said.

"I'm already starting with a place called Devenford Prep, so if it's a success, I could be trying to dazzle you with my words of wisdom"

Mason shook his head and leaned in to sip his Cherry Cola.

* * *

"There's no need to come to my School then"

"Huh? Why?" John asked.

"I'm already Dazzled" Mason said picking at the Bacon in his Burger. Pleased,, John held his hand in response.

* * *

He'd finished his fries, when John invited him back to his place. Mason wrapped the Burger paper around his half eaten burger and was indecisive.

"Umm...can't we just hang out here?" Mason asked.

But John was already standing up, smoothing out his Jacket. He walked over to Mason and politely started to pull out his chair. Reluctantly, he got up. He told Liam he was at the Gym with his Dad and went to John's place. After Lucas, Mason knew better to just walk into a hot Guy's place alone.

* * *

He walked down the Alley Steps and stayed on the doorstep. John opened the door and left it open for him. Mason, tentatively looked inside, surprised by what he saw. John's "Living room" looked more like a Youth Club. There were kids playing on Snooker tables. Girls in huddles drinking Slush puppies. Teenagers were on a Red couch playing X boxes.

Mason looked around impressed. "This is your place"

"Shared living arrangement" John said.

* * *

"This is awesome, my friend Liam **would love** this" Mason said.

"Do you wanna come in now?" John asked.

It was then that Mason realised that he was still outside. He came in to the front room. People who were clearly John's friends said Hello. He shook hands with Cara, who was the House Manager.

* * *

"Feel free to Game, play Sport. use the inside pool, just have fun" Cara said.

"Thanks this must take a lot of work" Mason said.

She nodded and tightly smiled at John, who Patted Mason's back. After Cara excused herself John took Mason to the kitchen and showed him around, then opened another room door. The Room was mainly White and Blue, it was tidy and Mason grinned when he saw the Book shelf.

* * *

"This my room. I've gotta talk to you..." John said.

Mason sighed. "You're dating Cara aren't you?"

John Laughed. "I used to. But that's not it. I'm **not just** a Public Speaker. I'm an agency Guy. I work for an Company called Ultra" He said.

* * *

Mason got out his phone. "What's Ultra? I mean what is Ultra's objective?" He asked.

John tensed his shoulders and looked at the ceiling. Mason wasn't sure if he was nervous, because of rejection, or for other reasons.

"We go after Were's. The Wolves" John said.

* * *

"What type?"

"Omegas mostly. **Your Ex** Talbot. Is he one?" John asked.

Mason laughed. He laughed at the casual tone of the Question. John had asked that question like he was asking him if Brett liked Sloppy Joes or Tomato Sandwiches, or Triple Cheese fries. He caught the intensity of John's stare, but he shook his head and laughed again.

* * *

"Brett? A Were? That's crazy. He's not my Ex, or current Boyfriend, we've never dated"

"But you know he's human" John said.

 **"Absolutely** " Mason pressed.

* * *

"He's very physically fit and agile" John said.

"Yeah, that comes from daily Gym, MMA training and out-door work outs. Satomi's a Drill Sergeant" Mason said.

"Who's Satomi?" John asked.

* * *

Mason knew that he'd said too much. He Quickly changed the subject onto how John got involved with Ultra. As much as Brett had pissed Mason off he'd been right about John's life. John explained the he'd been a Tear-away in his teens getting into all sorts of trouble before Ultra found him.

Mason was getting calls from Liam, his parents were Texting him. He arranged to be picked up and thanked John for the trip.

"I hope I haven't scared you" John told him shaking his hand.

* * *

"No, no way. I'll see you around" Mason said.

He said Goodbye to Cara and rest of the Room-mates and made his way back to the main road. His Dad picked him up, but he didn't really have time to explain his Feelings about John or how the date went.

"Did you have a good time Heart-Breaker?" His Dad asked.

"He's...err...he's a nice Guy" Mason said, typing on his phone.

* * *

He warned Liam about Ultra, but now he had to talk to Satomi. The Quicker he saw her, the safer her pack would be...


	6. No Bold Bravado

A/N: Strong Language.

* * *

When Satomi called Mason back, Brett happened to be out with his school friends. The last thing she needed was her Beta distracted, especially if their pack was under threat. When she called him Mason was at home. She offered to meet him closer to his house, but he said he come straight to her. She respected that. She showered and changed, grabbed her keys and her phone from the side table ready to hear what the insightful Teenager had to say.

"Satomi wait! Do we tell Brett? What do we tell him?" Lori asked frantically.

* * *

"He's currently out"

"But **he'll get back** , what if he sees Mason? Or even worse, smells him and demands to know everything?"

"I'll deal with it" Satomi said curtly.

* * *

She left and Brought Mason to the house. When they got back, Lori was downstairs with the Pack Members that just happened to be in the house, Clay and Jordan. The rest of them had been summoned elsewhere.

"Hi Guys . Hey Lori" Mason said he walked over and hugged her. Then he looked around the room.

"We wanted to be sure that you'd be satisfied with Brett being a part of this conversation. If you rather him to sit out..." Satomi said.

"No it's fine. This is a Pack meeting after all, he's got a right to be here" Mason said.

* * *

Satomi nodded at Lori, who hurriedly got on the phone and called her Brother. Brett was having a good time at the bar with his Lacrosse Team. Who had no idea that he was Bisexual. There was no need to tell them. It was none of their business and there were so many beautiful women to choose from. They were All touching his arms and whispering dirty things into his ears.

"It's that the **Twelfth** Number you've got?" His Team-mate Russell asked pointing to a Pink serviette with a Spider numbers matted all over it.

"It's the lucky Thirteen" Brett said putting it in his pocket.

* * *

He had just gotten chatting to this Girl named Cara, when his phone rang. It was a Pack meeting. He could hear voices. It seemed like they'd already started without him, which pissed him off. He decided to come in a Little later than expected.

That's how Mason saw him storming in, the leaning up against the door in a Tight Dark T-shirt, with Girls numbers on his arm, foundation on his cheek and and Naughty love-bites decorating his neck.

"I apologise, I'm slightly late but" Brett started to say.

* * *

"That's fine, we've only just started" Mason said.

The Boy stared at him in distain, Brett suddenly had an urge to go up stairs and shower. The partying the Girls, the touching the Gropes, the Numbers the bites, the kisses, they all meant **nothing**. Did Mason know that they all meant nothing? He turned away until Satomi called him.

* * *

"Brett you need to hear this" She said looking at a chair.

"I'm hardly dressed for the occasion" Brett said, but Satomi's staring made him leave the door-frame and sit in a chair. It was a good decision as he could listen to Mason's enchanting voice in person rather than sitting on the stairs alone.

"Miss Satomi you've already said that the HVF and Ultra are connected. Who did the HVF go after?" Mason asked.

* * *

"Everyone. All Were's...they took no prisoners"

"But John told me that Ultra now only go after Omegas" Mason said.

"Use your Brain kiddo. Well obviously he's lying to you, " Clay said rolling his eyes. He rubbed his neck and yawned. Mason was irritated by him, but kept his feelings to himself. He wasn't here to start anything, he just wanted to help.

* * *

"What else did this "John" say?" Lori asked nervously.

"He mentioned on our Date that he's doing a Motivational School tour and starting with Devonford, so you need to watch out" Mason said looking at both Brett and his Little Sister.

"Whats the name of his public speaking company that he works for?" Jordan asked.

* * *

"I...I haven't asked him yet" Mason said sheephishly.

Brett could feel the boy's embarassment as Jordan started laughing. It was a sharp, mean laugh that caused Mason's pulse to quicken.

"So Columbo how can you research this Guy if you don't even know where he works? Have you just come here to show off? Let me guess when you and this Ultra Agent are together the **last thing** you do is talk huh?" Jordan laughed.

* * *

"Clay, Jordan...get out. Now" Brett growled.

Clay looked at Brett and playfully shook his head.

"Look Brett the kid knows that I'm just kidding"

* * *

"Yeah but..I'm not. Both of you out. **NOW**! Brett barked. The second they left Mason was stood up making excuses to leave.

"Satomi Thanks for driving here, but, your pack is right. I need more information. I've given you small samples of information" He said pointing to the stack of Printed computer pages on the Book-shelf.

"You mentioned you **needed** to reveal specific information on the way here..." Satomi said clearing her throat.

* * *

"Oh yes. Satomi, John mentioned Brett. He "Suspects him" of being a Were, he made some comments about him. He's trying to get an idea of what Brett's abilities are" Mason said.

"What did you say?" Lori said.

"Nothing. I said, That he was **A million** percent human and John was insane for suggesting otherwise" Mason said.

* * *

"We appreciate that" Satomi said with a nod.

"I'd Say that about anyone of you. I've told Liam as well. The McCall Pack should keep you up to date. I'll find more information, I'll let you Guys know everything"

"Thank you for coming Mason. After the Havoc that you've endured recently to come to our pack house is an extremely generous thing to do. I'll drive you home" Satomi said standing up.

* * *

As Mason turned to the door, Brett knew that this was his one and only chance. It was the only natural way that he could slide into Mason's life without him having a huge problem wth it. As Mason walked to the door, Brett hovered over him with lightining speed.

"Satomi...I can... I mean Mason if you allow me the **honour** I'd be happy to drive you back home" Brett suggested.

All the confidence and smooth chat up lines that he'd worked on at the club had disappeared. His Heart was beating out of his chest, but he noticed that Lori was squinting at him.

* * *

"Mason?" Satomi asked.

"I don't mind"

" **Really!"** Brett asked, folding his arms to try and hide the invisible happiness that was rocking him backwards.

* * *

"Sure. The past is the past. And I've got to talk to you anyway" Mason said. Brett ran towards Satomi, and she dropped the car keys into his hand.

"Be careful" she told him.

"Undoutedly, thank you" Brett said running to catch up with Mason so that he could hold open every door possible for him.


	7. Fall To Pieces

A/N: Strong Language. Thanks to Nicholas Dreamer for all the adds!

* * *

A/N: Lyrics in **Bold** are an Alternate version of "Fall to pieces" By Avril Lavigne.

* * *

 ** _"I've got to have a conversation,_**

 ** _But I just have to sit and stare at you,_**

 ** _Part of him never wants to speak about it,_**

 ** _Is he in love with you?"_**

* * *

It was now or never.

It's was time to go Big, or go home,

It was time for the Fight, or Flight...

* * *

As soon as he got in the car. Mason sat beside him on the passenger seat. As they both put their seat belts on, their knuckles touched. Brett smiled, but Thankfully Mason didn't look at him. The Were was pleased that Mason couldn't read his emotions either. Just smelling Mason made him feel **Nauseous**. He just wanted to pin him to the Back-seat and sniff him all over. He had to remember every mark, all the Play ground scars and Teenage adventure bruises on his Body.

He had to know if he and John were serious. Sure he'd be a Selfish Bastard for asking. But thre was no point in telling Mason every feeling from the beginning if he was dating someone else.

* * *

"Brett?"

"Yes?"

"Are we going to my place **today** or next week?" Mason asked.

"I...I'm sorry let's go" Brett said.

* * *

He tried to stir the conversation towards school. It turned out that Mason was getting A's as he'd predicted. Now he was trying to do more studying with Liam. But his Friend wasn't interested in studying. He was more interested in Dating.

"He's got his whole life to date every Girl of his dreams. I won't let him fail" Mason said.

"It's just bizzare that he doesn't want to spend time with you. Your company is something that should be compulsary for **our pack** , maybe I should talk to Satomi"

* * *

"Very funny Brett" Mason said as he rolled his eyes.

Brett gave him a worried look before he stopped at the Traffic lights.

"I'm not trying to be funny"

* * *

"Sure you're not. But you sure found it funny to fuck up my Dates" Mason, said bluntly.

Brett was so pissed at himself, he changed at the wrong Gear. The car buzzed forward and stopped. Cars behind him beeped and barked in their ears to show their annoyance. Brett whistled and left as the Green light blared into view.

"Mason I need to get one thing clear"

* * *

"I know, you're psychotic" Mason said staring out of the window.

"Only when it comes to you, I never thought I'd be telling you this. Here, in a car, after a Pack meeting about yet another threat"

Mason for the first time since he'd got in the car, Glanced at him. Brett leaned on the chair as he parked outside Mason's house. He'd always dreamed of eventually going into Mason's house, hand in hand, to watch a Lacrosse game on Television, or snuggle on the sofa and study. If Brett didn't say all the secrets, he'd never get to do those things with him.

* * *

"You never thought you'd tell me what?"

"That what I did...I didn't do it to **get off** on it. I didn't do this to tell my friends or scare those Guys to film it for Devenford. I'm devastated that I hurt you the way that I did..I really am" Brett said.

His voice was cracking, but he held himself together and squeezed his gear stick. He had to apologise. He was still surprised that those words hadn't fallen out of him yet.

* * *

"I was wrong for mocking you, and calling you names, just because you made a profile online. But the only reason I said those things was because I was so angry. You have no idea what you do to me"

" **Excuse me?** What about all the controlling shit, you've pulled on me?"

"That's not what I mean. I've been tracking those Guys down partly because of Jealousy and mostly because I want to take their place" Brett confided.

* * *

"Err...what? You wanted to be My Dates? You wanted to be a Baker or youth counsellor...you wanna be a motivational speaker?" Mason asked.

All Brett could feel from Mason was confusion and Curiousity. He wasn't making fun of him, or pretending to play dumb. He genuinely didn't know.

"Take their place, not as in **Occupation**. Take your place...As in being your potential Partner"

* * *

Mason bit his lip.

 **"Really?"**

"Yes really. I've felt something ever since I smelled you at Lacrosse. I monitored your crush behind closed doors. You always seemed very upfront about you attraction towards me. I figured you'd ask me out"

"I...me? Ask you out?" Mason spluttered.

* * *

"Yes, you wanted to, in the beginning. Until the McCall Pack got out of control..Then things settled down I thought you take me out then, but you had other plans. **Sinema** to be precise"

"Why are you saying Sinema like that? You go there all the time"

"Correction I only started going when you went" Brett said.

"Wait...That's not what you told me"

"What did you expect me to say? Hi Mason, you look **hot** today. I'm not really into Clubs and bars, but I'm going cause I wanna follow you everywhere? Anyway,. I'm glad I did. Clubs are a Mind-fuck, they make my head-spin, but I had to go with you"

* * *

"Why go if Noisy crowded slippery clubs aren't your scene" Mason said.

"Your scene is my scene I guess. I know I can dance. I've been called a fantastic kisser, I just wanted you to see me outside of school. I wanted you to be impressed"

"I was, constantly!.. Brett in case you haven't noticed, you're ridiculously hot" Mason huffed.

* * *

"But apparently **Lucas** was hotter" Brett said running his hand through his dry but gelled hair.

"Lucas Lucas Lucas. With his exotic good looks and the Pitch Black Eyes. I remember looking in the Bathroom mirror and telling myself that I didn't have chance with you. That you'd found a "Keeper" But then again, what if he wasn't good enough? What if Lucas was a liar or he tried to hurt you? I kept an eye on you, just staying close enough to smell your scent in the shadows.

"I wanna kid myself and tell myself that the Lucas incident is why I've chased away every Guy but I don't wanna lie to you. Thinking or seeing you with with another Guy makes me Physically ill"

 _"Thanks_ " Mason said sarcastically.

* * *

Brett clicked his tongue and rested his head on the steering wheel. He tried to imagine the Wheel was Mason's chest but it was too hard and smelled of his Pack's sweat. Still leaning he turned toward Mason and sighed.

"Mason...I want romantise it. But I'll just say it. Thoughts...thinking about about you dating other Guys, makes me _physically sick_. And I'm not...I'm not saying it to spike your curiousity. it's not a Metaphorical example. Many a night My Little Sister is yelling at me to use air freshener. Because I've woken up thinking about you and I've literally brought up Satomi's Súrir hrútspungar at Three in the morning.

"Me equals throwing up, how sweet" Mason said tapping the arm-rest.

* * *

"No. Not you **per se** , dreams of you dating. or Rather Nightmares... of you holding hands with a Guy called Carlos while you recite movie quotes. The horror of tall Guys holding umbrella's for you while you're both walking home in the rain. Nightmares of your partner Dominick pulling open the curtains in the morning. He's squinting at the sun, and turns around when you rub his shoulder and kiss his bicep. The Dreaded **Romantic holidays** , where a Italian statlion called Fabricio guides you up hard against the wall, making you laugh. You'll put your arm around around his back, as he's biting your neck and..."

"Woah you dream more about my Sex life than I do" Mason said with a chuckle.

* * *

"It's going to happen. But you'll go through those Guilty pleasures. With different Guys. Then you'll find the one. It just tears me apart everyday knowing that that lucky Guy is **never** going to be me" Brett whispered.

He could feel Mason's hand rub his back sympathetically. He could tell that it was a motivational rub, not a passionate one. He tried to sense Mason's attraction level to him. But he couldn't sense that. Just acceptance, and the spark of embarrassment that Mason must have felt on his behalf.

He starting trying to wipe the Girls numbers off of his arm, when Mason gave him a light kiss on the cheek.

* * *

"Thank you. It must have taken you months to tell me that. I'm...this is..."

"Intense?" Brett finished,.

"Intense isn't the word to **describe** that. If you'd said that before everything...I'm pretty sure I would have proposed to you by now" Mason said a smile forming.

* * *

"Mason...I know how much I've fucked up. I can't accept a proposal right now, but we can go slow. As slow as you want. I won't ask for anything from you, I promise. Even if you just Text me once a Month. that's enough. I just need to know that there's one Iota of you...that there's one minute Particle of you that feels the same way about me"

"You're right"

 **"I'am?!"** Brett shouted.

* * *

"You did fuck up. And I don't think you'll ever realise how much. Because you're this hot Blonde beautiful Super-model Were. And yes, I've had Horrendous taste in Guys recently. But You don't Know what it's like to be totally **invisible** to Guys. Going online, was like a Life-line to me. The Expectations. The Dating, the talking, having fun and watching a Guy like me **for me**. I wanted to go through that Brett. But you robbed me of all of that.

"Don't groan. I'll help you with John, and I'll help protect you and your Pack. Because I'm your friend Brett. Not a Friend with Benefits. Not a friend that you can fuck any day when you get bored. Not a once a Week Fuck-buddy. I'm just a friend that wants you to be safe. I'm just a friend that doesn't want to see your Little Sister depressed. I don't want to see Satomi go through **hell** anymore. I'm just a Platonic friend for you Brett, nothing, more, nothing less" Mason said.

* * *

He got his Rucksack, he Thanked Brett for the ride and got out.

Brett leaned up cloudy eyed. He started the car and drove away from Mason's house.

Then Minutes later, he **reversed** , and came back to Mason Hewitt's House-hold...


End file.
